


Love journey

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: Your My soulmate, your were made for meYou’re my heart final destiny





	Love journey

When my eyes are locked with his  
My lips are longing for his kiss  
I feel a love I've never known  
Yet my heart feels so alone  
When our bodies are intertwined  
And his hand is locked in mine  
We're laying there cheek to cheek  
Listening to our souls speak  
We share our dreams, we share our fears  
We're not afraid to shed our tears  
We can cry and we can laugh  
But we're burdened by our pasts  
Jealousy begins to swell  
Why can't happiness just prevail  
Laughter always turns to anger  
Our love is once again in danger  
Good times don't ever seem to last  
We can blame that on our past  
Life has made us who we are  
We never seem to get too far,  
My soul will never really know  
How to ever let you go  
This love we have was unexpected  
My heart is left unprotected,  
I feel our paths were meant to cross  
Before you, my soul was lost  
Life's journey's leading me to you  
I need us both to see this through,  
I want a love that others envy  
And a heart that isn't empty  
I want you to cause my biggest smiles  
Ones that can be seen for miles,  
How can our story ever start  
If we won't open up our hearts  
I never want our love to end  
You're my lover and my best friend,  
I'm willing to work to make this last  
Leaving our pasts in the past  
Love builds from trust, honesty, and respect  
I'll give it to you and it's what I'll expect,  
So don't give up on what we have  
Let's build it up and make it last  
It'll be worth it, I promise you this  
Our love is one that we would miss  
My heart and soul are lost without you  
Let's let love's destiny see us through  
You're my soulmate, you were made for me  
You're my heart's final destiny


End file.
